


Secret Love

by ashharris1124



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashharris1124/pseuds/ashharris1124
Summary: Ashlyn is a senior in high school, and this year there's a new teacher: the beautiful Miss Krieger. They fall quickly for each other, despite knowing the consequences of getting caught. Will they be able to keep their relationship a secret? Or will they crumble under the pressure?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this like a year ago, but I never finished it so I though what the heck, might as well post it on here. I'm usually not that good at keeping up with multi chapter fics, but if you guys want me to keep this one going, I'd gladly keep writing it.
> 
> Side note: Whitney Engen deserves so much better. Fuck Jill Ellis.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Whit, it's only the first day of school, its not a big deal." I said, pulling a t-shirt over my head. 

She looked at me like I was ridiculous. "It's not just any first day of school Ashlyn. It's the first day of our last year of high school. Senior year, baby!" She fell back on my bed with her arms raised above her head. 

I ran my fingers through my wavy blonde hair. "I don't think just because it's senior year it'll be any better than the last three years we've been at this school."

Whit smiled at me. "This year's gonna be different Ash. I can feel it."

"Different how? Other than the fact that we won't have to come back after next summer."

"I don't know. It'll just be different."

I chuckled at my best friend. "You and your optimism."

Whit sat up on her elbows. "You better not womanize any of the innocent freshman, Harris."

I scoffed, putting my hair up in a bun. "I'd rather not get arrested, Engen."

She sighed. "I wish you would try to find someone who doesn't just want you for sex."

I smirked. "What can I say? I'm irresistible."

She threw a pillow at my face and I caught it easily. "Um, I can resist you pretty well."

I laughed and grabbed my car keys. "I'm glad. Now come on, let's get our senior year started already."

Whit jumped up excitedly and ran down the stairs with me. I called out an I love you to my grandma and then drove us to school. 

"We have a new teacher at school this year. A math teacher." Whitney said, looking at her class schedule. 

"What's their name?" I asked. 

"Miss Krieger. Sounds German."

"Sounds old." I mumbled. This new teacher was probably divorced with two children. I could imagine her graying hair and bifocal glasses. 

"Well, we'll find out eighth period I guess." Whit smiled. 

I sighed, pulling into the school parking lot. "I wish we had more classes together. Anyways, see you at lunch, bestie."

We hugged before splitting up. As I slid into my seat in homeroom next to Tobin and Christen, who had their tongues down each other's throats, I prayed today would go quickly. 

// 

I found Whitney and Tobin after seventh period and walked toward math class with them. 

"Christen said Miss Krieger is really nice." Tobin said. 

I smirked. "You two actually came up for air long enough to say a whole sentence?" 

She blushed and shoved my shoulder. "Shut it, Harris." she chuckled. 

"She's got a point, though." Whit mumbled. 

Tobin groaned quietly and started walking faster. "Let's just get to class."

Whit and I laughed all the way to our classroom. When I walked through the door and saw our teacher, my mind seemed to shut off. Miss Krieger was no old woman with two children and bifocals. She was far from it, actually. 

She was beautiful in every way possible without overdoing it. Her long brown hair was straight and shiny, and I instantly wanted to know how it felt between my fingers. Her skin had a gorgeous tan to it that could never come from a tanning bed. She was so naturally beautiful that she took my breath away. 

The two things that I liked about her the most were her eyes and her smile. Her smile was like one from a toothpaste commercial; it was one of the brightest smiles I had ever seen. And her eyes. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and I just wanted to get lost in them. 

Tobin dragged my to an empty seat and made me sit down. She must have seen that I wasn't really paying attention, so she took matters into her own hands and saved me from embarrassing myself by staring at the new teacher. Correction: the new, beautiful teacher. 

The late bell rang and Miss Krieger shut the classroom door. I got a nice view of her ass. God, it looked amazing in those jeans. I forced myself to look away before anyone caught me staring, most importantly Miss Krieger. 

"Hello, class." Miss Krieger announced, standing at her podium. She smiled at all of us brightly while I marveled at the sound of her voice. 

"My name is Miss Krieger, not Mrs. Krieger, so please don't call me that. I'm not married." She held up her left hand and I noticed two things: there was no ring on her ring finger, and she had a tattoo. It was in a different language, so I wasn't sure of what it meant, but it looked good on her. 

"Now, this is my first year teaching, but I promise you I'll make math class just a little less unbearable for you. When I call your name please stand up and start filling in seats in this row of desks in front of the door."

She started saying people's names in alphabetical order and kids starting taking their seats. When she said my name, I stood up from my chair and met her eyes from across the room. I made my way to my seat in front of the whiteboard, looking at her the whole time. She gave me a smile and then said Tobin's name, who sat behind me.

When everyone was seated, Miss Krieger grabbed a stack of papers I assumed was our syllabus and started to hand them out. When she got to me and gave me my row's papers, our fingers grazed one another's. My heart leaped in my chest at the contact and my eyes flew up to hers. She gave me a small smile, and I didn't miss the blush that formed on her cheeks. I smiled to myself and passed the papers back to Tobin. 

"Okay, class." Miss Krieger said, walking back to her podium. "Let's get started. This syllabus is yours to keep so please try not to lose it. In the back of the room, there are some books. Can everyone in the first seat of their row please get books for everyone?"

I stood up and Tobin smiled. "Have fun carrying six ten pound books."

"Thanks Toby." I smirked, knowing she hates that nickname. 

She groaned quietly.  "Don't call me that!"

I laughed and went to grab my row's books. The good thing about being on the soccer team at school is the work outs make you pretty strong. Carrying the books to my row was not a problem for me. Miss Krieger seemed to look impressed. I smirked to myself as I sat down. 

"We'll start with actually work tomorrow, but today I would like to get to know everyone a little better and work on names." Her eyes landed on me. "Ashlyn, why don't you start?"

I sat up in my seat. "What should I say?"

She smiled. "Tell us your favorite movie."

That was an easy one. "The Lion King." I smiled. 

Her eyes lit up and my stomach fluttered. "That's my favorite movie, too."

Miss Krieger moves on to a different student. I smiled to myself. I felt someone flick my ear behind me and turned to Tobin. She raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed. 

Yeah. I had a pretty big crush on Miss Krieger.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the people who commented on the first chapter. I have 2 more chapters written out after this one so I'll post those the next two days, and then update whenever I can. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The next day at school, I was nervous to go to math class. Earlier in the morning I had fretted over my outfit for a good half hour while Whitney slowly shook her head at me. She got impatient pretty quickly, so I settled on a white button down shirt, black skinny jeans, and my favorite pair of black boots. I looked gay as fuck, if I was the one judging. 

Tobin made sure to poke fun of me at lunch. 

"Ash decided to dress up for her woman today." she smirked. 

I frowned and threw a French fry at her. "Shut up and go back to kissing Christen."

But Tobs didn't stop. 

"I'm pretty sure I saw some drool running down your chin when you saw Miss Krieger, dude." Tobin chuckled. "And you stared at her ass; don't think I didn't notice that."

Everyone laughed and I played with a button on my shirt. "She has a nice ass." I mumbled softly. 

"So does Christen, but I don't get caught staring at it in class." Tobin said. 

I scoffed. "Please. I saw you staring at hers on the way to lunch not twenty minutes ago." 

Whit chuckled. "She's right, Tobs. You were staring pretty hard." 

Tobin crossed her arms. "At least I'm dating Christen. Miss Krieger is a teacher, and probably straight."

I looked down at the table. Tobin was probably right, but that didn't change the way I felt about the teacher. 

//

When eighth period finally rolled around, I didn't feel like walking with someone in the hallway to class. I booked it to the math hallway and ended up being the first student in the room. I noticed Miss Krieger at her desk and smiled. She smiled at me and made her way to the whiteboard. 

"Hello Ashlyn." She took in my outfit. "Well, don't you look dashing today." she smiled. 

I felt my cheeks heat up at the flattering compliment. "Thank you." I looked at her navy blue dress, loving the way it made her muscular thighs look. "You look... wow." I whispered, my mouth going dry as I continued to look at her. 

Miss Krieger bit her lip and ducked her head, a light blush slowly making its way up her neck. "Thank you." 

I swallowed heavily and forced myself to sit down. A few students trickled into the room and then my group of friends came in. Tobin looked at me questioningly as she passed me to sit down. 

"Why didn't you walk with us?" she asked quietly. 

I simply shrugged my shoulders, not in the mood for any questions. Now that I had let my mind wander, I felt like I was in a funk. What Tobin said at lunch kept replaying in my head.  _"Miss Krieger is a teacher, and probably straight."_ I sighed. There's nothing worse that a straight girl crush. 

But something about Miss Krieger seemed to tell me she liked girls. Maybe it was the way she walked with such confidence. Maybe it was the fact that her fingernails were cut short even though she seemed like the kind of girl who likes long fingernails. Whatever it was wasn't really important. I just wanted to get to know her more. 

Miss Krieger handed out a stack of papers. Tobin groaned behind me when she saw the math problems. 

"What is this, a foreign language? I don't like the looks of this." she grumbled. 

Miss Krieger smiled. "Don't worry Tobin, it's not that bad. And if anyone ever needs help with something, I here for about an hour every day after school if you would like some one on one tutoring." 

A lightbulb went off in my head after she finished that sentence. As she started the overhead projector to start the lesson, I decided the best way to get to know the math teacher was to stay for tutoring. I hated math, but I would suffer through if for her. And that was saying something. 

//

When the bell rang forty minutes later, I stayed in my seat, fidgeting with my pencil. Tobin sprinted out the door, probably wanting to be with Christen as quickly as she could. I smiled and shook my head. Those two were so in love it was disgusting. They were made for each other; there was no doubt in my mind about that.

Whitney came over to my desk. "Ready to go, dude?"

"Actually," I said. "I'm gonna stay here for a little while." 

She rolled her eyes. "Just keep it in your pants, Harris." she whispered. "And thanks for making me walk home." 

I chuckled. "Anytime. And I'm not gonna make any promises on the pants thing." 

"Whatever. Call me later, bro." she said, walking out of the now empty classroom. 

Miss Krieger came over to me and leaned against the desk next to mine. She smiled. "Do you need help with the homework I assigned, Ash?" She paused. "I mean, Ashlyn."

I smiled. "You can call me Ash. And yes, I kind of do need help. I couldn't really concentrate in class."

Miss Krieger cocked her head to the side, a smile still on her lips that looked more like a smirk now. "Is that so? Because I noticed you staring at me a lot in class today."

I felt my face get hot. God, this woman could probably kill me if she wanted to. I stuttered before finally clearing my throat and taking a deep breath. 

"I wasn't staring... much." I mumbled. 

Miss Krieger chuckled softly. "I wish I could say I was just teasing you, but I can't. Is there a reason you were staring at me so much?" She batted her eyelashes at me coyly. 

I smiled. "I like to look at beautiful people." I answered before I could stop myself. After I realized I had just told my math teacher of only two days she was beautiful, I ducked my head. 

I head her take in a deep breath. "I do, too." she whispered softly. 

My head slowly raised up and I smiled when I saw her looking at me intently. "What's your first name?"

"Alexandra, but I like to be called Ali." 

"Alexandra Krieger." I said, trying it out. "Can I call you Alex?"

She smiled. "I normally only let family call me Alex, but yes, you can call me that Ash." She paused, thinking for a moment. "Just make sure to call me Miss Krieger in class. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

I bit my lip, thinking about her last sentence. "Would it really be so bad if people got the wrong idea?" 

Ali took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I could see the gears turning in her head. "Ash, I'm your teacher." she said, her voice almost sounding like a warning. 

"I don't care." I said simply. 

She sighed, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Ashlyn, I like you. I really do." she said. "But I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry, I cannot get in trouble for dating a student." 

"No one will have to know." I said quietly. "Look, Alex. I know we met yesterday and you're my teacher, but I can't stop thinking about you. Honestly, I dressed up today just so I could look nice for you. I want to get to know you." 

Ali smiled. "I can't stop thinking about you either. And that scares me, because I know I shouldn't be constantly thinking about a student, no matter how attractive they may be." 

I smirked slightly and bit my lip, hoping she'd say yes to my next question. "What do you say to going on a date with me?" 

She looked down at her lap, taking time to think. A smile slowly spread across her face. "I would love to go on a date with you, Ashlyn." she whispered looking up at me with happy eyes. 

My heart started beating faster in my chest. I did a little fist pump, causing Ali to chuckle and roll her eyes at me playfully. 

"Thank you." I said happily. 

Ali nodded and then sighed. "I can't believe this is actually happening. It's only the second day of school." She looked at me with what looked like apprehension in her eyes. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this. Please, Ash. I could get fired and arrested if someone finds out." She was practically begging me. 

I nodded, reaching over to grab her hand in mine. I marveled at how soft it was. "I won't tell anyone." I promised her. 

She looked relieved. Her hand tightened around mine and she ran her thumb over the back of my hand. A tingle went up my spine at the simple movement. 

"Oh, and Alex?" 

"Yeah?"

I used my free hand to pull out my homework. "I actually do need help with this stuff. I didn't pay attention to what you were saying at all." I chuckled. 

She laughed, her nose crinkling as she did. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. "Okay. I'll help you." she smiled. "But tomorrow please try to pay attention. I mean, I know I'm hot, but..." She smirked and flipped her hair to the side sassily. 

I chuckled at her antics. "We'll see."

Ali shook her head with a smile, scooting her chair closer to me. "Just open your book, Harris." she chuckled. 

By the time I left, I was even more enamored with the teacher, but still clueless about the lesson. It turns out just staring at your teacher's lips while she talks doesn't help you learn. 

//

That night, I went to bed with a smile on my face, my mind full of thoughts of Alexandra Krieger. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving the comments I'm getting for this. They're making me happy while I fight this cold I have. 
> 
> Enjoy guys :)

When the last bell rang the next day at school, I packed up my bag and threw Whitney my car keys. 

"Have fun with 'tutoring'." she said, using air quotes. 

I chuckled. "See you later, Whit." 

Tobin can up next to me and put her arm around my shoulders. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." she smirked. 

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you saying you and Christen haven't gone at it in school?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never ask me again." 

I laughed and shoved her shoulder. "We still up for a game at your house tonight?"

She nodded. "Hell yeah. See you then Harris." she said, then grabbed her bag and left. 

I turned to Ali and smirked at her. "How was your day, Alex?"

She sighed softly, sitting next to me. "Exhausting, actually." 

I frowned in concern. "What happened?"

"This morning I somehow popped my neck, so it's been hurting ever since, and I had a few freshman today who wouldn't work and kept goofing around. And I didn't get much sleep either." She frowned, closing her eyes. 

I thought for a moment and then stood up. I walked over to the door and closed it, making sure it was locked and the blind over the little window was pulled down. I didn't want anyone to peek into the room and see what I was going to do to Ali.

She was looking at me questioningly when I turned back to her. "Ash?" she asked quietly. 

I took my seat again and smiled at her reassuringly. She probably thought I was going to jump her bones. 

"Pull your seat a little closer and turn your back toward me." I said softly. 

She bit her lip, but did as I said shortly after. When she was situated the right way, I slowly brushed her hair onto her left shoulder so it was out of the way. I then proceeded to massage Ali's neck and shoulders. I saw and felt her relax at my touch and smiled to myself. 

"Does that feel good, Alex?" I whispered. 

"Yes." she sighed softly. "You're really good with your hands." 

My teenage mind took that last comment as something other than just my skills at giving massages. I let out a little chuckle and Ali blushed. 

"I um... Ash I didn't mean-" she stuttered. 

"I know." I chuckled. "I've been told that a few time before.  No biggie." 

"Oh, really?" Ali said quietly. I could hear a smirk in her voice. 

"Yep."

"By who?"

I shrugged, working my thumbs on the nape of her neck. I loved how soft her skin felt under my hands. "Just a few girls on the soccer team." I said nonchalantly. 

She nodded slowly." "Lucky girls."

I leaned closer to her until my lips were brushing against her ear. I felt a shiver go down her spine.

"I'm a goalkeeper, Alex, so I have to be good with my hands." I whispered softly. I smiled. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Ali blushed furiously and I started to laugh loudly. 

"Stop laughing and keep massaging. Or else." she said. 

I tried to stifle my laughter. "Or else what?" I challenged, stilling my hands on her neck.

"I'll fail you." she deadpanned.  

I started massaging her neck again immediately, causing her to grin with satisfaction. 

//

"Harris!" Whitney yelled at me from across Tobin's yard. "Pay attention!"

I had just let a ball into the net because my thoughts were back in Ali's classroom. I couldn't get my mind off of what I did before I left our "study session." 

I had kissed Ali. It was on the cheek, but I kissed her nonetheless. I now knew what her skin felt like under my lips, and it made me want to kiss her more. The smile she gave me after I pulled back was adorable. It was a nose crinkling smile, my favorite smile of hers. 

Something smacked me in the face. It took me a few moments to realize it was Tobin's hand. 

"What was that for?" I asked her, rubbing my stinging cheek. 

Tobin groaned. "Ashlyn, just pay attention." 

I sighed and checked my gloves to make sure they were as tight as they could be, then shook my head to clear it. I would have plenty of time to think about Ali later. 

To my own surprise, I successfully kept my head in the game and made a ton of saves. Christen sure didn't make the game easy for me. We ended the game with a tie and then went inside Tobin's house to cool down and eat dinner. 

Of course, Tobin and Christen were up to their usual lovey-dovey ways. Christen had Tobin in a headlock on the couch, ruffling her hair to annoy her girlfriend. 

Tobin groaned. "Christen Press, stop doing this to me. I'm a fragile little flower." 

Everyone chuckled. 

Christen smiled and kissed her cheek. "My Toby is such a fragile flower and I love her for it." she cheesed. 

We left them to their antics, knowing they'd probably just end up making out soon. Whit bumped my shoulder with hers. 

"So, what was making you so spacey during the game today?" shs asked me quietly so our friends Megan, Hope, and Kelley who were near us couldn't hear. 

"What makes you think I was spacey?" I mumbled nonchalantly, trying to make her drop the subject. 

Whit scoffed. "Well, maybe the fact that the brink wall you usually make in front of the net had some holes in it." 

I crossed my arms and leaned further into the couch cushion. "Don't want to talk about it." I actually couldn't talk about it. I promised Ali I wouldn't tell anyone about us. 

Whatever "us" was, I didn't know yet. 

"Oh, come on, dude. We're best friends, you can tell me." 

"Not this." I mumbled. 

She sighed. "Got a certain teacher on your mind?"

I looked at her, my eyebrows pulled together. She laughed at my expression. 

"I'm not gonna tell anyone, Ash. I wouldn't do that to you." 

I bit my lip. "Yeah, I know." 

Whit put her arm around my shoulders. "Tell me on the way home?" 

I thought for a moment. I wasn't sure what would happen with Ali and I, but I knew I could trust my best friend. I was sure Ali would understand me telling her. 

"Okay." I said. "I'll tell you." 

Whit smiled and hugged me tightly. "I love you, bestie." 

I laughed as I tried to get her off of me. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Who doesn't love me, though?" I batted my eyelashes at her playfully. 

She shook her head at me, smiling. "Get over yourself goalie."

I covered my ears. "Nooo, don't call me a goalie, you know I hate that word." I whined. "I'm a goalkeeper."

Everyone in the room laughed at my reaction. 

Whit pulled me off of the couch by the hand. "Come on you sensitive goalkeeper, let's go." she laughed. 

We said goodbye to everyone and then I started to drive Whit home. She looked at me as soon as we started down the road from Tobin's.

"You got something to tell me?" she said, cocking an eyebrow at me. 

I smiled. "I'm taking her on a date."

"Geez, you work fast." she chuckled. "Where are you going?"

"I plan on taking her to the beach for a picnic, and then we're gonna watch the sunset."

My best friend gave me a strange look. 

"What?" I asked. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you put this much effort into something other than soccer, especially a girl." she said. She didn't say it to be rude or sarcastic, she meant it sincerely. 

I shrugged. "She's worth the effort." 

"You really like her, don't you?" Whit smiled. 

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "I really do, Whit. I can't stop thinking about her. It's only been two days, but she's just..." I trailed off, unable to come up with a good enough way to describe how I felt about her. 

Whitney chuckled. "I can already tell you got it bad, Harris." 

"Got what, exactly?" I asked. 

Her face turned serious. "I don't know about you, but I can tell when someone's falling in love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is their date :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I decided to post the date today too since people seem to want it, plus I've missed the last 2 days of school and I know I'll have make up work to do tomorrow *cries* 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Before I knew it, it was Saturday and I was on my way to Ali's to pick her up for our date. What Whitney told me in the car a few days ago kept replaying in my mind. Was I really falling in love? Was it possible to fall in love with someone this fast? I sighed as I pulled into Ali's driveway. I'd have to think about it some other time; I had an important event to attend to. 

"Wow." I said, looking at the gorgeous house in front of me. "This must've cost a pretty penny." 

I checked myself in the rear view mirror one last time, fixed my tie, and then grabbed the bouquet of lilies on the seat next to me. I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves as I walked to the door. A few seconds after I rang the doorbell I heard a voice on the other side of the door. 

"Coming!" 

I smiled to myself and the door opened a few seconds later. Ali appeared in a beautiful black dress, her hair pulled up into a messy, yet elegant bun. 

"Hi." she smiled. 

It took a second for me to respond. She was so beautiful that she made my mind go momentarily blank. I cleared my throat. "Uh, hi Alex." I held the flowers out to her. "These are for you." 

She gasped softly and smiled that adorable nose crinkling smile. "Thank you so much. They're beautiful." She brought them to her nose and inhaled. "They smell wonderful. Let me just put them in some water and we can get going." 

"Okay." I smiled. After Ali came back to the door, purse in hand, I offered her my arm and we started toward my Jeep. I led her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. 

"Thank you." she smiled as she stepped into the car. 

"You're welcome." I smiled back, shutting the door when she was situated. 

I hopped in the car and started driving. 

"So, where are we going?" Ali asked after a minute. 

I looked over at her. "You'll see in just a few minutes." I said. 

Ali hummed. "Mysterious. I like it." She gave me a wink, and I had to admit, I felt a heat stir in my stomach. 

I smiled and turned onto the dirt road that led to my favorite, hidden section of beach. I didn't want to risk anyone seeing us together and spreading word about the date, so I was glad I was the only person who knew about this area. 

I parked just before the dirt turned to sand and turned off the engine. "Here we are." I reached into the back seat and grabbed the picnic basket there. "Alexandra, would you care to join me for a nice evening picnic on the beach?"

Ali smiled brightly. "This is so sweet. Thank you. I would love to join you, Ashlyn."

"Alright, perfect. Let me just grab a blanket we can sit on. Don't want that pretty dress of yours to get dirty." I looked her up and down. "By the way, you look so beautiful Alex. Seriously."

Her cheeks turned pink. "You look beautiful too, Ash."

I smiled. I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I wanted our first kiss to be a little more romantic. The front seats of my Jeep weren't romantic at all. 

"Let's go." I said, getting a blanket from the back seat. I then opened Ali's door and offered her my arm again as I led us to a nice, dry section of sand not too far from the ocean. 

I set everything up for us, getting out the salads and sandwiches I had prepared, plus the bottle of white wine I had stolen from my grandma. She wouldn't notice it was gone. Ali gave me a look when she saw the bottle. 

"Ashlyn Harris, are you drinking underage?" she asked teasingly. 

I grinned. "Maybe. But what's a great first date without some great wine?"

She smiled. "Touché."

We sat down and ate in relative silence for awhile, only exchanging a few words on how good everything tasted. When we were both finished eating, I topped off our wine glasses and put everything else in the basket so it was out of the way. 

"So," I started, handing Ali back her now full wine glass. "Who is Alexandra Krieger?"

She grinned and twirled her wine a few times. "What exactly do you want to know about her?" 

Humming in thought, I sipped some wine. "Everything. But right now I'll settle for... family. What are your parents like? Do you have any siblings? That kinda stuff." 

"Okay, well, my parents divorced when I was in high school. My dad lives in Virginia and is a soccer coach. My mom lives here in Florida with her new husband. Oh, and my dad just remarried as well. And I have an older brother named Kyle." she said. 

I noticed how her face dropped when she talked about her brother. "Um, and where does Kyle live?" I asked carefully. 

"Pretty much where ever he can get drugs." she mumbled, her eyes downcast. 

I took a deep breath and held it in as I looked at her. After a moment, she peeked at me from under her eyelashes. 

"Ash?" she asked quietly. "Are you okay?" 

I let the breath out slowly and looked at my wine glass. "Me too." 

"What?"

"My brother, too. And my parents." I whispered. 

I heard her sigh. Then I felt her warm hand cover mine. "I'm sorry." 

I entwined out hands, still surprised at how soft her skin felt. "I'm sorry, too." I said, finally looking at her again. "My parents are divorced too." 

Ali stroked her thumb over my knuckles. "Small world, huh?" 

"Guess so." I nodded. 

"Can I ask you a question now?" she asked after about a minute of silence. 

"Sure, shoot." 

"What do you want to do after high school? What do you want to be?" 

I smiled. "Well, aside from a pro surfer, obviously," Ali giggled. "I guess a marine biologist. I love sea animals, and want to help the ones recovering from injury and disease."

"That's nice." Ali smiled. 

"So, why did you choose to be a teacher, Miss Krieger?" 

Ali groaned. "Oh, God. Please don't call me that outside of the classroom."

I chuckled. "Alright, sorry." 

Ali took a rather large sip of wine. "My mom was a phys ed teacher, and I've always looked up to her, so I guess that's why I chose it. And plus I also like helping people learn."

"Why math, though? It's pretty boring." I said. 

She raised an eyebrow. "If it's so boring, then why did you ask your math teacher out?" 

I smirked. "The subject is boring,  but the teacher sure ain't."

She nodded slowly, taking that in. "Alright, Harris. I'll accept that." she smiled. "But honestly, math is just something that comes easily to me. So I figured, why not teach it? Ya know?"

I took a thoughtful sip of wine. "So, does me taking you on this date mean I get away with not doing my homework?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, that depends." she said, a hint of a smirk on her lips. 

"On what exactly?" I asked a little hesitantly. 

"On how the night ends." she said, smirk now clearly evident. 

I gulped as heat swirled around in my stomach.  _Well, damn._ Ali just giggled and winked at me. 

"Uh, I uh-" I cleared my throat. "Let's watch the sunset." I said quickly, still trying to recover. My cheeks were probably as red as an apple, and I could tell Ali was enjoying it. 

"Okay." she said, moving so she as sitting closer to me and facing the sun. It would be down in just a few minutes. 

I set our empty wine glasses down next to the blanket and then grabbed Ali's hand again. She smiled at me and I got momentarily lost in her eyes, which looked golden brown with the way the sunlight was hitting them. I kept looking at her after she turned to watch the sun on its way behind the ocean. 

"It's beautiful." she whispered, squeezing my hand. 

"Yeah." I said, not even glancing at the sun. "It really is." 

Ali finally looked at me again and our eyes locked. A blush formed in her cheeks. I moved my free hand up to cup her cheek. 

"You're so beautiful, Alex." I whispered.

Her eyes flickered down to my lips and back. "Ash." she breathed out. 

I leaned forward slowly and stopped just as our lips were about to touch. I heard her breath catch in her throat and her eyes slipped closed as she waited. I inhaled the scent of white wine on her breath for a moment before I closed the gap. 

My entire body seemed to come alive with electricity as soon as our lips met. I could feel every never ending in my body burning, responding to the kiss, to Ali. I moved my hand into her hair and pulled her close. Ali's arms went around my neck as she pushed her body against mine. The kiss lasted until I felt the need for oxygen in my lungs. I pulled back slowly, softly tugging Ali's bottom lip between my teeth. I released it after I heard a soft moan, and then tried to catch my breath.

Ali smiled her nose crinkling smile. "Wow." she breathed out. "That was the best kiss I've ever had."

I grinned and tucked a few strands of hair I had caused to escape her bun behind her ear. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Uh huh." she mumbled. "I wanna do it again." she said, then leaned forward before I could respond.

We kissed until the sun was far below the horizon and stars were starting to spot the darkening sky. The moon was shining light down on us, it's reflection shimmering in the water. The only sounds were the moans that would escape our throats as we explored each other's mouths. I was on a high from such an amazing night. 

Ali pulled back slowly and I looked into her dark eyes. Heat flared up in my stomach as I saw the lust in them. 

"Ash, I want you to take me home." she husked out. "Right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys know what's coming in the next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lucky and my school cancelled because of the snow we got last night so yay me! I plan on playing FIFA 17 and using cough drops all day. 
> 
> I'm just gonna *clears throat* leave this right here.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Ali had me pull my Jeep in her garage, and that's when I knew she wanted me to stay the night. I wouldn't have to leave afterward if I didn't want to. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of falling alseep next to her. This woman was amazing. 

Ali pushed me roughly against the door after we made it inside the house. This was new to me, being dominated. I was always the more dominant one in any situation like this. The slow burn that had settled in my stomach on the car ride here flared up like you wouldn't believe. 

She kissed me deeply and a whimper left my mouth. I would've been embarrassed if I wasn't so turned on. Her teeth pulled my bottom lip as she pulled away. I panted to catch my breath. 

"I hope you can keep up tonight." Ali whispered seductively against my parted lips. 

My lust fogged brain couldn't think of an answer. I moaned as I watched a smirk form on her lips. 

"Follow me." she said, taking my hand and leading me toward the stairs. 

We ended up in her bedroom shortly after. I looked at the king size bed in the middle of the room and smiled. This was going to be the best night of my life for sure. 

I felt a tug on my tie and looked down at Ali. She smiled at me and leaned up to brush her lips against mine softly. 

"I'm gonna take your clothes off now, okay?" she whispered. "I can't wait to see you."

My tongue licked my lips involuntarily as her lips attached to my neck and her fingers undid my tie. Goosebumps broke out on my skin as her fingers worked on the buttons of my dress shirt. Her mouth went to my ear then, and she sucked on my earlobe softly. My hands flew to her waist as a moan left my lips. 

The shirt was then pushed off of my shoulders and Ali made quick work of my sports bra. She then ran her hands up my arms, around my shoulders, then down my chest softly. She kissed me as she palmed my breasts, and I moaned loudly into her mouth. I felt her smile against my lips. 

"You like that?" she purred, continuing to play with my breath, tweaking my nipples a few times with her thumbs. 

"So much." I moaned, squeezing her waist. 

She played with them a little while longer, and then reluctantly moved her hands lower. I could tell when she noticed my side tattoo by the way she stopped and stared. Her warm hands moved over the inked skin there slowly. 

"This is beautiful, Ash." she said, meeting my eyes again. 

"Thank you." I smiled. 

She kissed me softly. "I love tattoos." 

I moved my hand to grab her left forearm and ran my thumb over the elegant script there. "What does this say?"

"It means love in German." she smiled. 

"Really? It's beautiful." I said. I brought her arm up to my lips and kissed the tattoo. "Why did you get it?"

"I lived in Germany for a year when I studied abroad, and I loved it there. I got it as a reminder of that." she explained. 

"I love tattoos with meaning." I smiled. 

"What's the meaning behind this?" she asked, bringing her hand down to caress my side. 

I leaned forward. "That's a conversation for another time." I whispered, then pressed my lips to hers. 

We kissed for awhile, just enjoying the feeling of the other's lips. Ali's hands went down my body again and she made quick work of my belt. I loved my lips down to her neck as she pushed my pants down my legs as far as she could reach while standing. I quickly toed off my shoes and pulled my socks and pants off, leaning me in just my blue boxers that had little sharks on them. Ali smiled giggled when she saw them. 

"That's real sexy, Ash." she laughed, shaking her head. 

I shrugged. "I try." I smiled. "Now, I believe it's your turn to get naked." As I spoke I pulled her hair out of its bun and ran my fingers through the chestnut locks. 

"If you insist." she smirked. 

I pulled her close, kissing her soundly on the lips as my fingers moved to find the zipper on Ali's dress. When I felt the cold metal on my fingertips, I pulled it down slowly until it was all the way down. Ali took a step back and let the dress pool at her feet. She stepped out of it, taking off her heel as well with ease while still standing. I gulped as I took in the sight of her, clad in only a black, lacy bra and panty set. 

"My God, you're beautiful." I whispered reverently. 

I could see her cheeks redden and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. I closed the distance between us, settling my hands on her waist and stroking the warm skin of her stomach with my thumbs. 

"Don't be shy." I whispered, kissing her forehead softly. 

She smiled and brought our lips together. I undid her bra and immediately moved my hands to her breasts, loving the feeling of the soft flesh and the sounds escaping her. Her hands moved to my hair and she tangled her fingers in it. I slowly trailed my lips over her chin, down her neck, and to her chest so I could take a hard nipple in my mouth. I rolled my tongue over the nub and Ali arched her back as she moaned. 

"God, Ashlyn." she moaned loudly. 

Hearing her moan my name like that was the most rewarding thing ever. I wanted to make her do it over and over again. My hands slid down her body and settled on the backs of her thighs. I easily hoisted her up and her legs wrapped around my waist. I gasped when I felt the heat from her core against my abs. I kissed her neck and groaned as she moved her hips against me. 

"You're so sexy, Alex." I mumbled into her skin. 

She tugged my hair so I was looking her in the eye and said one single word. "Bed." 

I nodded and kissed her as I turned us toward the bed, carefully laying her down on it. We kissed for awhile, and then Ali surprised me by flipping us over, smirking as she straddled my waist and hovered over me. I settled my hands on her sides, noticing for the first time the tattoo on her ribs. I guessed it was in German like her other one. 

Before I could say anything about it, she had grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. She leaned down and nibbled on my ear for a moment. My head spun. 

"I think I'm going to enjoy this as much as you are." she whispered hotly into my ear. I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my mouth at the sound of her voice. I absolutely loved dominant Ali. 

She moved her mouth back to mine and crushed her lips to mine, running her tongue over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and she thrust her tongue into it, meeting mine. We both moaned as we explored each other's mouths. I could still taste the sweetness of the wine we had earlier in her mouth. 

After awhile of kissing, Ali moved down and started to kiss and nip at my neck. I moaned as she sucked on my pulse point, grabbing a fitful of her hair to keep her head there. She gladly bit and licked the skin there until I was sure I would have a hickey. She soon trailed her lips down my chest, stopping to take a nipple into her mouth. I gasped at the feeling and threw my head back. 

"Ali." I moaned into the air. 

I heard her chuckle as she switched to give the other nipple the same treatment. I bit my lip as I looked down at her, my eyes zeroing in on her tongue as it rolled around my nipple. I imagined it somewhere else and threw my head back again. 

"Ali. Alex, please." I groaned. "Please."

My nipple left her lips with a pop. She kissed me soundly on the lips before stroking my cheek. "Have some patience, Ash. I promise I'll take care of you." she whispered. She pecked my lips again before moving to kiss between my breasts and down my stomach. When she reaches my navel, her trailed kisses along the top of my boxers teasingly. I watched her, suddenly well aware of the flood between my legs. I gulped as Ali tucked her fingers under the band of my boxers and pulled them down a little. 

"Are you wet for me?" she purred as she pulled them down to reveal my folds. "Holy shit." she smiled. "Yeah you are." 

Ali I could do was moan as she discarded my boxers off the side of the bed and then settled between my legs. She playfully kissed my mound, then moved down to nibble on the insides of my thighs. By now I was getting impatient. I entwined my fingers in her hair and tugged it to get my point across.

Ali smiled against my thigh. "I'm almost there baby, just hold on a few more seconds." 

I groaned into the air, but it was cut off with a gasp as I felt Ali's tongue run through my folds for the first time. I moaned as she circled my entrance a few times, moving my hands to the back of her head to keep her there. 

"Ugh, fuck, Alex." I yelled out when her tongue entered me. I looked down and my stomach tightened as I watched her head bob between my legs. I would've smiled at the look of concentration on her face if my orgasm wasn't approaching so fast. 

"Alex, more, please." I choked out. 

She removed her tongue and quickly entered me with two fingers, making me moan loudly. She ran her tongue through my folds as she started to pump her fingers into me. She curled her finger slightly, hitting my sweet spot with each stroke. 

"Faster, Alex." I said, slowly losing myself as I approached my peak. 

She started moving quicker, focusing her attention on my spot. I screwed my eyes shut as I felt my stomach tighten, my orgasm coming quickly. My left hand grabbed at the sheets next to me and my right tightened its hold on Ali's hair. I felt Ali's tongue press against my hard clit and that sent me over the edge. 

"A-Alex." I cried out as I tightened around Ali's fingers. My body shook as I painted for breath. "Oh my- God." I moaned, opening my eyes to see Ali gladly licking me clean with a content look on her face. I felt the vibrations of her satisfied moan against my folds and gasped softly. 

Ali licked her lips as she pulled back. She rubbed my thighs soothingly and then crawled up to kiss me softly. I tasted myself in her lips and moaned into her mouth. She kissed my forehead softly and smiled at me. 

"You okay?" she asked, stroking my cheek. 

I smiled. "I'm slightly better than okay." 

"Yeah?" she giggled. "Only slightly?"

I hummed. "Well, maybe slightly better than slightly better." I smiled. 

She laughed, her eyes lighting up. "You're so cute." 

We laid wrapped in each other's arms for awhile as I recovered, exchanging small kisses and innocent touches. When I felt Ali's wet panties press against the thigh, I rolled her over so she was on her back and kissed her hard and passionately. A moan left her as she tangled her fingers in my hair. 

I pulled back and stroked her cheek, loving how dark her eyes were. 

"I can't wait to make you feel good, Alex." I whispered, my thumb moving back and forth over her swollen bottom lip. 

She smiled. "Get to it, then." 

A small laugh left me as I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Ali's legs came up to wrap around my waist and keep me in place while we kissed heavily. Her hips rocked up rhythmically, looking for friction that I gladly presented her, thrusting my lower body down against hers. Her fingers twisted in my hair and tugged my head down to her neck. I gladly sucked on the warm skin there, smirking to myself when I saw a mark forming. People who saw it would know she was mine, and I was happy about that. 

I bit down hard on her pulse point, causing her to moan loudly and thrust her hips up hard. 

"Ashlyn, please." she pleaded. "Fuck me." 

I shushed her softly, moving up to kiss her lips softly. Her sweet breath hit my face in short pants. She was so worked up and ready for me, so I took pity in her. I trailed my fingers down her stomach, keeping eye contact with her the whole time, enjoying the look of anticipation on her face. I slid my fingers under the waistband of her panties and met the wetness of her folds. My eyes widened when I realized just how wet she really was. A moan left my lips as I leaned down and kissed her hard, swallowing the mewls and moans she was letting out. 

Ali's arms came around my shoulders and locked onto me, her blunt nails digging into my skin. Her hips started rocking with the rhythm of my thrusts into her, moans leaving her throat in a seemingly endless stream. I got annoyed with the way her panties confined my movements, so I quickly leaned back, ripped them off her legs, and moved back to my previous position on top of her. If she was mad at me for ripping her panties she didn't vocalize it. 

Now that I had a better angle to thrust into Ali I was able to reach all the spots that made her scream. I watched her face as I moved my fingers inside her, watching her mouth as she moaned out the pleasure I was giving her. I used my hips to go even deeper and was rewarded with the sound of her crying out as I hit her sweet spot. 

"Ashlyn, ugh." she grunted out. Her right hand clawed down my back until it rested on my ass. She smacked it hard, making me moan with her. "Faster." 

I complied with her demand easily, picking up the pace until the room was filled with the loud sound of my hips slapping against hers. I buried my head in her neck, feeling sweat start to bead on my brow and spine. I felt it start to get harder to move inside her as her walls started to tighten, and knew she was going to come soon. Her cries of pleasure got more high pitched as I pumped faster. 

"So close." she mumbled out. "So good, Ashlyn. Ugh, keep going, baby." she moaned out, lost in her own pleasure filled world. 

I smiled at the pet name and leaned down to take a nipple in my mouth, angling my fingers to hit her sweet spot. Her body convulsed in my arms as her walls started to clench around my fingers. Her orgasm hit hard and she mewled into my ear as she rode it out. When she finally stilled, I chuckled to myself and placed a few kisses to her collar bone. 

"Damn." I whispered. "You're so fucking hot, Alex." 

She panted to catch her breath, running her hands up and down my sweaty back. "That was... Jesus Christ, that was amazing, baby." she breathed out. 

A smile formed on my lips. I looked up and met her eyes, loving the happy look in them. A few beads of sweat rolled down her temple. I wiped them away with my thumb and leaned down for a sweet kiss. 

"You're so beautiful. Thank you for letting me please you." I said. I slowly moved so I was laying next to her, my arm wrapped around her middle. 

She hummed in pleasure and pulled me close. "Thank you for pleasing me. That was the best orgasm I've ever had, Ash." 

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. You gave me the best orgasm, too, you know?" 

She smiled, stroking my arm. "Thanks for boosting my ego." she chuckled. 

I chuckled with her and then we settled into a comfortable silence. My eye slipped closed and I reveled in the feeling of being next to this wonderful woman. She was as beautiful as a goddess and had a heart of gold. 

Ali moved so she was cuddled into my arms, her head resting on my shoulder. Her hand absentmindedly ran over my stomach, sometimes tracing the designs of my side tattoo. I would've been happy to lay there with her in the afterglow forever. My thoughts had other ideas though. 

A guiet groan left my lips when I realized something. "Shit. My grandma doesn't know I'm out." I sighed. "I should go so she isn't worried about me." I said reluctantly. 

Ali pulled me as close as she could, shaking her head. "I don't want to let go of you, though." she whined adorably into my chest. 

I rubbed her back soothingly. "And I don't want you to let go of me, but sadly you have to, baby." 

She sighed and leaned back to look into my eyes. Her hand came up to caress my cheek. "Before you go, I need you to know tonight was amazing. Seriously, best night of my life." she smiled genuinely. 

I pulled her in for a passionate kiss, hoping she would feel everything I was feeling for her. When I pulled back, her eyes were hazy and a big smile was on her lips. I chuckled at her expression, proud of myself for being the cause of it. 

"I feel the same way, Alex. Best night of my life." I said. 

She rested her head on my shoulder again, her lips brushing the skin there. "I'm gonna be thinking of you all the time until I see you again, which sadly won't be until Monday when we'll be surrounded by students." A loud sigh left her and she tilted her chin up to lightly kiss my neck. "I'm gonna miss you." 

I rolled over so I was laying on my side next to her. I slowly ran my hands over her skin, memorizing the way her body felt, every little dip and curve and muscle. The urge to just say "Fuck it." and make her mine again over and over until the sun came up overwhelmed me. When I felt her hands running over my lower stomach I had to take a deep breath to calm myself before I actually did fuck her until the sun came up. 

Pressing one last soft kiss to ber lips, I slid off of the bed and started searching for my clothes. Ali stretched out on the bed. My mouth watered at the sight of her glorious, toned body fully exposed for me to admire. She smirked when she saw me staring. 

She propped herself up on her elbow. "Why don't you just call your grandma and say you're staying at Whitney's house tonight? I really don't want you to go, baby." 

A shiver went down my spine and I felt my clit throb at the sound of her deep voice. When she spread her legs for me to see her glistening folds, I reached for my phone and quickly called my grandma, taking off my boxers as I made up a story about being with Whitney and wanting to stay over. After I hung up I shot Whit a text, telling her to cover for me. 

After I threw my phone on the floor Ali pulled me in for a deep kiss. Her tongue traced over my bottom lip and I moaned into her mouth. She pulled back with a smile, rolling me onto my back and straddling my hips. My breath caught in my throat when I felt her wet folds on my stomach. 

Ali leaned down and kissed me again, pinning my hands above my head. 

"You're mine." she husked out, staring into my eyes with ones that looked pitch black from lust. I simply nodded, surrendering myself to her. 

By the time we fell asleep, the sun was just starting to rise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I didn't go to school again today. I can barely hear out of my right ear because my head is so stuffy. I want to find the person that got me sick and slap them lol.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)

The feeling of soft lips on my shoulder blade and a body pressed to my left side is what woke me up six hours later. A mix between a moan and a groan left my throat, the sound muffled by the pillow under my head. The lips slowly made their way to the nape of my neck. I smiled into the pillow when my hair was moved to the side, my eyes peeking open to see Ali smiling softly at me. 

"Good morning, baby." she whispered, pressing a kiss to my exposed cheek. 

"Morning." I smiled, stretching out my sore muscles. 

Ali rubbed my back as I continued to wake up fully. "How do you feel?" she asked. 

I rolled over into my back and pulled her to me so our fronts were pressed together. "Amazing. Wonderful. Terrific. Sore." I said, watching her smile get larger with every word. She laughed at the last one. 

"Well, when you spend eight hours straight having sex, you're bound to be a little sore." she pointed out. 

I chuckled softly and kissed her lips, tasting mint. "Did you get up and brush your teeth before waking me up?" 

She pulled me in for another kiss before answering. "I've been up for about an hour already and I brushed my teeth before making us breakfast." she informed me. 

My body perked up at the mention of food. "You made us breakfast?" I found it so adorable that she made food for me. It made me feel... domestic, like I could get used to waking up next to her every morning after a sex marathon and having breakfast waiting on the table downstairs. 

"Of course." she smiled. "We gotta replenish all this calories we burned last night." She winked as she rolled off the bed. My eyes zeroed in on her gorgeous ass. She caught me staring and smirked, starting toward the door with a little extra sway in her stride. "Coming, stud?" 

I jumped off the bed quickly and caught up with her in the hallway. She let out a squeal when I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, carrying her in a fireman's carry down the stairs. 

"Ashlyn, put me down." she giggled, holding on to my shoulders tightly. 

I teasingly pinched her ass cheek. "Nope. Someone as beautiful and sexy as you shouldn't have to walk anywhere. I'm just being chivalrous."

She sighed softly. "Thank you, then. I appreciate it, baby." 

"I love it when you call me 'baby.'" I admitted as I reached the bottom of the stairs. The smell of bacon and waffles permiated the air and my stomach growled loudly. 

Ali played with the little hairs at the back of my neck as she spoke. "Really? I just kinda, I don't know, do it. Like, I don't think about it, it just kinda comes out." 

I nodded, rubbing the back of one of her strong thighs. "Well, I'm glad. That tells me how much you care about me."

We arrived in the kitchen and I carefully put Ali down on her feet. She gave me a nose crinkling smile, cupped my face in her hands, and kissed me soundly on the lips. I was a little flustered when she pulled back. 

"I care about you so much, Ashlyn. It kinda scares me. I didn't know you could feel this much for someone so fast." She rested her forehead against mine and stared lovingly into my eyes. "I'm already in so deep and it's only been six days since I met you." 

My heart stuttered in my chest. Hearing her say she already has deep feelings for me made me feel on top of the world. If I had any doubts about what we were doing, they disappeared in that moment. I hugged her tightly to my chest. 

"Alex, you mean so much to me." I whispered, feeling a lump form in my throat. I took a deep breath. "I know it's gonna be hard, and more than likely we'll have moments when we wonder why the hell we're putting up with the sneaking around and being secretive, but I want you to be mine, even if no one else knows. I want to be able to look at you and know you want me too just by looking into your eyes. I want you, Alex. I want you."

I didn't realize I was crying until Ali wiped her thumbs over my cheeks and they came back wet. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and stroked my hair soothingly. 

"Ashlyn," she whispered. "You don't ever have to want me again. I'm yours baby. I'm yours."

A happy sob escaped my throat and I started rocking us back and forth. 

"Thank you, Alex." I smiled, kissing her temple. 

She hummed into my neck where her head was resting. "No, thank you, Ashlyn. You make me the happiest girl on earth."

I couldn't help but think she was wrong, because I was totally the happiest girl on earth. Alexandra Krieger was mine, and that fact made me happier than I had ever been before. 

//

My grandma was watching Wheel of Fortune when I finally made it home some hours later. She grinned at me, held up a finger to tell me to wait, and then looked back at the tv. 

"Bed and Breakfast Burritos." she said at the screen. She person solving the puzzle said the same thing and got it right. "Told ya." Gram smiled. She turned the tv on mute and motioned for me to sit down next to her. She put her arm around me and squeezed my waist. "How ya doing, sweetie? Did you have a nice time at Whitney's?" 

"Oh." I said, remembering what my alibi was for being at Ali's last night. "It was fine. We hung out and watched movies all night." I lied, kind of feeling bad for having to make up stuff to my gram to keep my secret. 

"That's nice. I'm glad you have a friend like her to keep you out of trouble." she smiled. 

I bit my lip and nodded, making a mental note to call Whit as soon as possible. "Yeah she's a great friend." I said, a big yawn coming out of my mouth. I was tired from only getting six hours of sleep and all the physical activity Ali and I had done last night and after breakfast. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay, Gram. I'm tired." 

Gram nodded. "Okay, sweetheart. I love you. Sleep well." she said. As I moved to push off the couch she gasped and grabbed my hand to still me. "My gosh, Ashlyn. What happened to your neck?" she asked. 

My hand flew up to my neck, feeling the soreness from the bruise there. I silently cursed Ali a second, then thought fast. "Um, I hit it on the edge of Whitney's kitchen table last night." 

Gram sighed and shook her head. "You need to be more careful, young lady." 

I grinned and stood up quickly, wanting out of the room. "Don't worry Gram, I'll be more careful from now on. Anyway, goodnight, love you." I said, yelling the last sentence as I ran up the stairs to my room. 

I blew out a breath as I shut my bedroom door, glad I was alone. I pulled my phone out and hit Ali's contact on my messages. I took a quick selfie of myself with a scowl on my face, making sure she would be able to see the hickey she gave me. 

"Thanks, babe. My grandma asked me about this when she saw it.'

I got a quick response. 'Aww, sorry not sorry.'

I chuckled, sending her a few middle finger emojis along with a kissy face. 

'That's right, fuck me.' she responded. 

A groan left my throat. 'I wish I could, baby. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go take a cold shower.'

She sent a few laughing faces and then typed a message. 'Okay, babe. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I have papers I need to grade. Btw you didn't do too hot on the quiz you took on Friday.'

'I'm sure I earned a few bonus points last night though, right?' I could just imagine her shaking her head and smiling at that message. 

'You did... but next time just pay attention in class.'

'Bit it's so haaaard. I can't concentrate with you constantly turning around to write in the board. I get such a nice view of your ass. It distracts me.'

She didn't respond until a few minutes later. I almost dropped my phone on the floor when I saw the picture she sent me. 

'You mean this kind of view?' she wrote. The picture attached to it was one of her in her bathroom, only wearing her underwear while she posed so her ass was completely in view. She sent another message after it. 

'Make sure you delete that.'

I blew out a long sigh and rubbed my hands over my face, trying to control my hormones. This woman she knew how to get to me. 

'Such a tease. Now I really do need to go get that shower.'

She sent a winky face. 'Again, sorry not sorry. Goodnight, babe. Enjoy your shower.' 

I smiled. 'I'll be thinking of you. Goodnight, Alex.'

I sighed, deleted the picture like Ali told me to, and then set my phone down. I headed to the bathroom and turned the shower on, making sure it was extra cold so it would do the job of cooling my libido down. After I was done getting dressed I flopped back on my bed and dialed Whitney's number. 

"It's about time you called me." she said as a greeting. 

I smiled up at my ceiling. "Hello, bestie. How are you?" 

"Probably not as good as you, I'm guessing." she chuckled. "So, how was it?" 

"The sex or the date?" 

Whit groaned and I laughed. "Please spare me the gory details about the sex. How was the G-rated part of your night?" 

I rolled onto my side. "It was amazing. All of it. Honestly, Whit, she's amazing." 

She was quiet. "I'm happy to hear that, but please be careful, Ash."

"You sound like my Gram." I said. 

"Wait, you told your Gram about your date with her?" she asked, her voice surprised. 

"What? No." I said, grabbing a soccer ball off of the floor and throwing it in the air with my free hand. "She noticed a hickey on my neck and I lied and said I got it by hitting it in your kitchen table. She told me to be more careful." I laughed. 

"Of course you'd have a hickey." she mumbled. "Damn, Harris. What am I going to do with you?" I could hear a smirk in her voice. 

I rolled the soccer ball around on my stomach. "Love me forever and ever. Oh, and keep my relationship a secret."

She sighed. "Done and done." she said, making me smile. 

"Love you, Whit. So much." 

"Love you too, Ash. Always." 

I yawned and rubbed my tired eyes. "I'm super tired so I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning." 

"Yeah, of course. See you tomorrow." she said, then hung up. 

I put my phone on charge and then got under the covers. As I fell asleep, I thought of Ali, excitedly anticipating seeing her in class tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally starting to feel better, which I'm grateful for. This chapter I decided to switch to Ali's POV, and I might write some future chapters in her POV if you guys want. Make sure to comment and tell me if you want me to or not. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

*Ali's POV*

 

When my alarm went off at 5:30am I was pissed. I had been having a wonderful dream where Ashlyn was slowly kissing every inch of my body, her hands following everywhere her lips went. She was just about to reach the place I wanted her most when a chorus of shrill beeps woke me up. I slammed my fist on the snooze button and sighed into the sheets in frustration. There was a flood between my legs and I didn't have any time to deal with it  

The second I inhaled my senses were overwhelmed with the scent of Ashlyn that still lingered in my bed. I smiled softly and pulled the pillow she had used to my face, breathing in deeply. Her scent- sea salt and cinnamon- was so unique, and it made my heart stutter every time I caught a whiff of it. 

I spent a few more minutes in bed, simply enjoying the sweet smell. I would've given anything to have the beautiful blonde beside me this morning. I missed the feeling of her soft, warm skin pressed against mine, the adorable way her lips pouted a little, the way her nose twitched every so often. Ashlyn didn't know it, but I had spent a little while simply staring at her as she slept, studying every aspect of her face and counting every freckle on her shoulders before I had made us breakfast. There wasn't a single inch of her that I didn't adore. 

Reluctantly, I left the warm confines of my bed and got ready for work. After showering and putting makeup on, I stood in my closet and debated what to wear.  _Ashlyn liked that dress I wore,_ I remembered as I looked at the rack of dresses near me. I picked a black one that exposed my shoulders and had a cut out on the back. The skirt reached almost to my knees and flared out a little. I couldn't help but twirl in front of my mirror after putting it on. I straightened my hair, and just as I was turning the iron off my phone chimed with a text. I grabbed my heels, bag, and phone and headed downstairs to start some coffee. 

I smiled when I saw a text from Ashlyn on my screen. 

'Good morning, baby. I hope you have a wonderful day. I can't wait until I can see you.'

I quickly typed a response out. 'Hey gorgeous, good morning to you too! I hope today goes fast. I can't wait to see you in class and then have "tutoring." Make sure to pay attention so we don't have to do any actual math.'

'I'll try but I have a feeling I'll be thinking about things you shouldn't be thinking about in math class, if you know what I mean.'

I chuckled quietly and shook my head. 'You bad girl. Tell you what, pay attention and you'll get a nice reward...'

'Math is SO fun I can't wait until eighth period now! Getting some Red Bull right now.'

The coffee machine beeped and I filled my travel mug up quickly. 

'Good to hear, Stud. I gotta go now, I'll see you later.'

'Okay, see you later beautiful.' 

I smiled to myself as I walked out the door. Today was gonna be a good day. 

//

Every teacher is supposed to stand outside their door during class changes to help monitor the halls. The teacher opposite me was a handsome man about 30 years old names James Harper. With blonde hair and light blue eyes, he was a looker, and girls, and some boys, fawned over him like he was a movie star. He knew they were flirting with him, and was always polite and waved them off without problem. 

Today during class changes he kept staring at me, so much that I was tempted to snap at him and tell him to look somewhere else. I ignored him until my lunch period, which was also his lunch period. I was searching for my salad in the teacher's lounge fridge when I felt someone behind me. When I turned around he was giving me an artificially white smile. 

"Hello, Ali." he said, his deep voice resonating in the room. 

"Hi, James." I mumbled, trying to be polite. I didn't want him thinking I was a bitch. 

He leaned on the counter next to me. "You look beautiful today." 

I sighed and got my food out before answering. "Thank you for the compliment, but I kinda need to get back to my room. Have things to do." 

I started toward the door and he stopped me with a hand on my arm. 

"Wait, um," he started, suddenly looking nervous. I internally cringed as I waited for him to continue. "I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go to dinner with me this Saturday?" He grinned sheepishly and looked at me with anticipation. 

_Jesus,_ I though.  _Don't people know the silent rule of not asking a co-worker out?_

"James, I'm seeing someone, so I don't think that'd be a good idea." I said, trying to let him down easy. He seemed like a nice guy. 

He looked down and sighed. "I should've known. I was a worth a shot, though." He looked at me with a small smile. "They're a lucky guy." 

I bit my lip, hating the fact that I couldn't tell him that guy was actually a girl who went to school here. 

"Yeah, I guess." I murmured. "Well, um, bye." I left the room as quickly as I could without being rude. 

As I ate my lunch in my room I thought about having to keep my relationship with Ashlyn a secret. Day one and it was already annoying. Knowing that Ashlyn was just one floor below me enjoying lunch with her friends while I was eating alone made me sad. I would have to ask her to maybe take a few days a week to come eat lunch with me so we'd have time together. 

As if she could read my mind, there was a knock on my open door and Ashlyn walked in a second later. I smiled widely at the sight of her. 

"Hey. I was just thinking of you." I said, standing up to give her a hug. Her arms engulfed me and I melted into her, taking in that scent of sea salt and cinnamon I loved so much. 

"I was thinking of you, too." she smiled, leaning back to press a kiss to my forehead. 

"Could you close the door?" I asked, not wanting anyone to drop by and see us. 

"Of course." She closed the door and then pulled me in again for a real kiss this time, her lips pressing against mine firmly. "I missed you." she whispered when she pulled back. 

I ran my hands up and down her biceps, loving the way the hard muscles there twitched at my touch. "Me too, baby." I noticed for the first time that she had a handkerchief around her neck to hide the hickey on her neck. I couldn't see it but I knew it was there from memory. "Nice accessory." 

She smirked. "Why, thank you. Had to get a little creative this morning."

"You could've just said you got into a fight with a vacuum cleaner and lost." I said coyly. 

She smiled widely, her dimple showing, and tickled my side. "She's got jokes now, does she?"

I giggled and squirmed under her touch. "Gues so." 

She kissed my cheek and kept her lips pressed to my skin as she spoke. "You look so hot today, Alex." 

I ran my fingers through her hair. "Thank you." I smiled. "Mr. Harper told me I looked beautiful in the teacher's lounge when I was getting my lunch. He asked me out, too." 

I heard and felt the grumble Ashlyn let out. "I never liked him. Now I hate him." 

I giggled, tilting my head so I was nibbling on her jaw. "Is someone jealous?" I whispered. 

She gripped onto my waist and pulled me as close as possible. "Maybe. Too bad he can't know you're mine." Her thumbs pressed into my hips and I felt a jolt of desire go up my spine. 

My lips trailed up to her ear and I kissed just behind her jaw. "The only thing that matters is that you know I'm yours." 

Her hands fisted into my hair and she pulled our lips together in a hungry kiss. We both knew we didn't have time for what we wanted to do, so we kissed passionately until the bell rang ten minutes later. We were both extremely flustered when we pulled back. 

Ashlyn ended up having to run to class to be on time, and I had to brush my hair to get the knots out that the blonde's hands caused. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lucky and didn't actually miss much in school, so I'm not drowning in make up work like I thought I'd be. That's given me time to write some.
> 
> Enjoy :)

*Ash's POV* 

   


The week seemed to fly by. 

Ali and I came to an agreement that Tuesdays and Fridays would be the days we would eat lunch together. She was worried that my friends would be suspicious, so I told her I would just tell than I was going to the library to study. The subject of my friends getting suspicious came up again that Saturday as we sat on the secluded piece of beach we had our date on. 

"So, Whitney knows?" she asked me after I had admitted to her my best friend knew what everyone else didn't. 

I nodded, suddenly worried she'd be mad. 

Ali pursed her lips for a moment and looked out at the glittering waves as they lapped at our bare feel. 

"Are you sure she'll keep our relationship a secret?" 

I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "Yes, baby. Shes my best friend, she said so herself that she'll keep it a secret. She has never done anything to hurt me in the 14 years we've been friends."

She looked relieved. "Okay then, I trust her. I just can't wait until you're graduated so we don't have to hide."

I smiled. "Me too." I sighed as I thought about my plans for after high school. Now that Ali was in my life, I had to think about whether I needed to reevaluate them. Ali noticed the change in me. 

"What's wrong?" she said, stroking my hand. 

I squinted up at the bright sun that was shining in the sky. "What happens after I graduate?" 

"Well, what are your plans?" 

I sighed again, wishing things didn't feel so complicated. "I want to go to college. Away from here." I mumbled. 

I heard Ali take in a deep breath at my words, and hurried to continue. 

"I  _wanted_ that. Now... I'm not so sure."

Her forehead furrowed. "What's making you rethink it?" 

My hand tightened around hers. "You."

Her breath caught in her throat and she looked at me through her eye lashes. "Ash..."

I let go of her hand and fisted my hands into the wet sand at my sides, letting it fall through my fingers. "Ever since I can remember I've wanted out of here. I've always felt like no one here really wanted me aside from my Gram and Whitney. This place... it's like a prison for so many people. They're born here and they never leave. They get sucked into bad things and end up as addicts. I just..." I let out a shaky breath and Ali scooted closer to me. "I don't want to get stuck here. I don't want to be my parents."

Ali cupped my chin with her hand and made me meet her eyes. "Ashlyn, you're not gonna get stuck here. Do you want to know how I know that?" 

I stared into her beautiful brown eyes and nodded. 

A smile formed on her lips. "Because you are so smart. You know what you have to do to make it out of this town, and I don't want you to stay here just for me. Go to school wherever you want, live wherever you want. Baby, don't hold yourself back because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the reason you didn't do what you want to do. What you need to do."

Everything was silent as I took in what she said. I was conflicted. I wanted out, but I wanted her, too. And I wasn't going to ask her to move her life for me. That would be selfish. 

"Alex, I don't know what to do." I sighed, my head dropping. 

She scooted over so she was sitting in my lap, her arms wrapped right around my shoulders. Her lips pressed tenderly to my forehead. 

"I think you should go." she whispered. 

My brow furrowed and my heart squeezed uncomfortably at the thought of being far away from her. 

"Go." she continued. "Experience what it's like to live in another state. I did it, twice now. Went from Virginia, to Pennsylvania, and now to Florida. Sometimes a change in scenery is needed for a person to grow, and that's what you need baby. So please, I insist, go."

I felt like she was right. Leaving Satellite Beach had always been an appealing plan, and leaving would help me in the long term. I wouldn't feel so limited in my abilities if I left. 

"What about you, thought? I don't want to leave you." I whispered, fixing a piece of hair that was escaping her bun. I pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You mean so much to me." 

She smiled and kissed my lips softly. "You mean everything to me Ashlyn. I would follow you anywhere. Promise." She pecked me on the lips a few times. 

A big smile formed in my lips. "That's a big promise, Alex." 

She shrugged. "I plan on keeping it, so..."

I bit my lip and looked out at the ocean. "You just started working here though." I pointed out. 

Her fingers ran through my hair. "Well, I have a few schools that offered me a job after college. I chose one here so I'd be kinda close to my mom. The other schools are still offering, though. A couple in Ohio, a really good one in North Carolina." 

My eyes snapped to hers. "North Carolina? Where in North Carolina?" I asked, holding my breath for her answer. 

"Near Chapel Hill, why?" she said, her brow furrowed. 

I couldn't believe it. If there was a God, he was on my side for once. 

"Because UNC is offering me a full ride." I smiled. 

Her eyes widened. "What?! Oh my gosh Ashlyn, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed, pulling my into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you baby." 

I ran my hand up and down her bare back. "Thank you. But, Alex." I pushed her back so I could stare into her eyes. "We can be together there. In Chapel Hill."

She ran her hands along the tops of my shoulders, a nose crinkling smile spread wide on her face. "We can be together." she breathed out. "How did we get so lucky?" 

I pulled her in for a deep kiss, only pulling back when my lungs were screaming for air. "Maybe it's fate. Either way, I don't care. I'm just so happy." 

She rested her forehead against mine. "So am I, Ash. So am I." 

Things were falling into place. Now, we just had to survive the secrecy until graduation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are appreciated. They motivate me to write more :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this chapter I found out it's really hard to write when you're hacking up a lung every 10 seconds. Anyone have any suggestions for helping chest congestion?
> 
> Enjoy :)

*Ali's POV* 

 

Later that night, while I was wrapped up in Ashlyn's arms after an intense sex session, my phone rang on the night stand next to me. Ashlyn, fast asleep, didn't even flinch as I moved out of her embrace to grab it. My brow furrowed when I saw who was calling. Why was my mom calling me after midnight? My heart hammered in my chest as anxiety flared up in me. 

I slid the green arrow to the right to answer it. "Mom?" 

"Alex, honey. Did I wake you?" she said, and I could hear the worry in her voice. 

Ashlyn stirred a little, grabbing the pillow I had abandoned and brought it to her chest before settling again. I smiled despite how worried I was and then walked into my bathroom so I wouldn't wake her. 

"No mom, I was up. What's wrong?" I said, sitting down on the floor and leaning against the tub. 

My mom sighed. "Honey, Kyle is in the hospital." 

My breath caught in my throat. I was afraid to ask the one question I wanted to know: why?

She answered it without me needing to ask it. "He overdosed Alex. All the hospital told me was he was found slumped over in a McDonald's bathroom in Miami, and that I should get there soon. I didn't even ask how he was doing, I just told them I'd be there as soon as possible and hung up." Her voice quivered and she sniffled. "Alex, I need you there with me, sweetie." 

Tears had filled my eyes while she talked and they spilled over when I heard her shaky voice. "Okay mom, okay. Um..." I stood up, wiping my tears with the back of my hand. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Send me the address to the hospital." I made my way out of the bathroom and started throwing on clothes.

"Alright. I love you, Alex. I'll call you when I know more." She hung up before I could answer her. 

I darted around my room, finding everything I would need for the drive to Miami. The noise I made woke up Ashlyn, and she sat up in bed. 

"What's wrong baby?" she rasped out, voice still thick with sleep. 

I wiped my tears away and glanced at her, searching for my shoes. "Um, I need to go to Miami. My brother overdosed and he's in the hospital."

She got out of bed and walked over to me, holding her arms out. I collapsed into her chest, sobbing as her arms wrapped tightly around me. I inhaled her unique scent and let her presence calm me down. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" she whispered into my hair. 

I wanted so badly to tell her yes, but I knew her coming with me would make things complicated with my mom, so I shook my head. 

"No, Ashlyn. My mom will be there, and I'm not sure how long I'll need to be in Miami for, so please stay here." 

"Are you sure baby? I want to be there for you. If Chris was in the hospital I'd want you there with me." 

I pulled back and cupped her cheeks, staring into her hypnotizing hazel eyes. "I want you there, Ash. Please don't think I don't. You just can't be there with me right now." I pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry." 

She sighed softly and pulled me in for a hug. "I understand. I don't like it, but I understand." She kissed my temple. "I'm gonna go home now so you can get going. I hope everything is okay with Kyle." 

We kissed goodbye and I walked her to the front door. 

"I'll call you when I can." I said, squeezing her hand. 

She nodded. "Okay. I'll miss you." she smiled. 

I smiled back. "I'll miss you, too. Bye."

"Bye." She closed the door behind her. 

I sighed to myself, resting my forehead against the door for a few seconds before grabbing my car keys and starting toward Miami. I prayed the whole way there. 

//

*Ashlyn's POV*

 

All of the lights were off when I got home, which didn't surprise me. It was past one o'clock in the morning, so Gram was well asleep by now. I quietly unlocked the front door and flipped the living room light switch on so I could see. I almost had a heart attack when I saw the big, burly man sleeping on the couch. And I started crying when I realized who it was. 

Chris. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy President's Day to everyone, except Trump and Pence. They can choke. If you got the day off today I hope you enjoy it. I'm currently coughing my head off and hoping that my cute doctor won't tell me I have bronchitis on Wednesday when I see her. I'm pretty sure I have it though, sadly. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)

*Ash's POV*

 

Chris grunted as he woke up, moving his hand up to shield his eyes from the light. "What the..."

I stood there and stared at him, taking in the first sight of my brother I had had in over a year. With gaunt eyes and a sunken face, he looked bad. The last time I saw him he looked healthy and fresh, but now that his body had deteriorated from drug use he looked nothing like his old self. If he wasn't moving and making noises I would've thought he was a dead person. 

He peeked through his fingers and caught me staring at him. "Ash." he said, sitting up a little on his elbow. 

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. 

"I wanted to see you." he mumbled. 

I had a really hard time believing that. From the way his eyes kept darting around and he was fidgeting in his seat I was 99 percent sure he was high. 

"What drug are you on right now? Still heroin, or have you progressed to something else?" I said, working hard to keep my voice down so I wouldn't wake up Gram.

Chris closed his eyes. "Ash, I'm getting better-"

"Bullshit." I seethed. "You don't get to some here high as a fucking kite and tell me you're getting better. You look like a fucking zombie Chris."

He stood up quickly from the couch, stumbling a little before he found his balance. "I want to get better. I swear." 

I shook my head at him. "Chris, you saw first hand what mom and dad went through, and you still started doing drugs. I don't fucking understand it."

"I had no one to go to."

"More bullshit."

"No one was there for me at that time Ash-"

"I was there for you!" I exploded, pissed at the idea that he really though he had no one. 

Chris opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

"I was there for you." I repeated softly. A lump formed in my throat and I swallowed had to remove it. "I was there, so don't you dare say you were alone. Don't lie to make excuses for yourself. Don't lie to me." Tears streamed down my face and I knew I needed to leave. No matter how much I had missed and worried about my brother the last year I just couldn't be near him now. Not when he was like this. 

I took a deep breath, turning to put my hand on the door knob. "Don't talk to me again until you're clean." I said, then left before he could answer. 

//

I woke up in Whitney's bed eight hours later to the sound of "I Like Big Butts" playing on my phone. My eyes shot open and I grabbed the phone quickly, answering Ali's call. 

"Hey, Alex. How is he?" I asked, wanting to know how her brother was doing right away. Seeing Chris last night only made me want him to be okay even more. 

Ali sighed. "The doctor said he'll be okay. They're gonna keep him for a few more days to observe him, then he's gonna go to a rehab facility in Tampa." 

"That's good. Hopefully he'll get clean there and turn his life around." 

"Yeah, hopefully. I talked to him after he woke up, and he said he wants to get sober. I guess nearly dying really got to him." 

I tried to stifle a yawn but failed. I didn't sleep well last night with my mind full of how Chris's face looked. It haunted me. 

"You okay?" Ali asked softly. 

I sighed. "Long night. Had a surprise visitor when I got home." 

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yep. My brother." I sighed. 

She gasped softly. "Are you serious?" 

I sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Yeah, I'm serious. Alex..." My fingers ran over the blankets pooled at my waist. "He's so messed up." I whispered. 

"Oh, Ash." she breathed out. 

A tear ran down my face. "He was so high. And he looked like he would die at any moment. I'm so worried." 

"I'm sorry, Ashlyn. I wish I was with you right now, but-" 

"No, it's alright. I understand. You need to be with your brother. It's okay, I'll be fine." I reassured her, even though I wasn't sure if I believed what I said myself. 

She sighed. "I miss you so much. Are you sure you don't want me to come home?" 

I smiled. "Really Alex, stay there. Don't worry about me baby." 

"Alright." she mumbled, and I could hear the frown in her voice. Someone said something to her off to the side. "I have to go, Ash. I'll call you later and we can talk more, okay? I want to know everything that happened with Chris." 

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." 

"Bye, babe." she whispered. 

After I hung up I stared up at Whitney's ceiling, and stressed over the weight of all of my problems. 

//

*Ali's POV*

 

After talking with Ashlyn, my mom and I went out to get something to eat. While we waited for our food to arrive we talked about my job and how I was liking it. 

"It's nice." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm going to transfer to a school in Chapel Hill after this year is over though." I watched her expression to gauge how she felt. She looked confused. 

"Alex, you just started here though. Why are you moving already?" she asked. 

I bit my lip and played with my straw wrapper. "Well..."

My mom cocked an eyebrow at me. "Does it have to deal with the person you were talking with on the phone?" 

I looked at her carefully.

She smiled. "I heard the way you talked to them. His name's Ash, correct?" 

"Um," I mumbled. "It's a she, actually."

My mom didn't look surprised, which I found interesting. After the way my dad reacted to Kyle coming out in high school, I told myself I wouldn't tell him I like women until I was in a serious relationship. My mom, on the other hand, was fine with Kyle's sexuality- I mean, she was the one to tell him to tell her- so I wasn't worried about her. 

She rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "Okay. Tell me about her." She had a smile a mile wide on her face. 

I sighed, finding it funny that she looked so happy to find out I was seeing a women. "It's complicated."

"How so?"

Our conversation was interrupted by our waited bringing our food. After he left she looked at me expectantly, and I cringed. 

"I can't really... tell you." I mumbled. 

She saw how hesitant I was and reached over to grab my hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "Why, sweetie?" 

"Because I shouldn't be dating her."

She gave me a questioning look. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the motherly reprimanding I would most likely get from her after I told her the truth. 

"She's my student." I whispered. "And I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *patiently waits for comments to roll in*


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally not sick anymore, but I know I missed a lot in school so most likely I'm gonna be working my butt off to make up stuff this next week. I probably won't update again until the first week of March.
> 
> Enjoy :)

*Ali's POV* 

 

"Alex, you're my daughter and I support you in everything you do, but what the hell?" my mom said, her forehead scrunched up in confusion. 

I sighed softly, not knowing what to say. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation, and I wished I hadn't started it in a random restaurant in Miami. 

My mom ran a hand through her hair. "Are you being serious? Are you really dating a student?" 

I nodded. 

"And you're in love with her?" 

I nodded again. 

"Jesus Christ." my mom groaned. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Alex, you're just starting your life. Do you realize what could happen if someone finds out about this? You could get arrested and go to prison. You'd be labeled as a sex offender. Your life will be over before it even starts if you get caught." 

I covered my face with my hands. "I know, I know, I know." I mumbled. 

"I don't think you do." my mom said, shaking her head. "Because if you did you wouldn't have started dating her in the first place."

"You don't know her mom." I said. "She's beautiful, and smart, and kind, and genuine-"

"And your student, which is the most important thing." 

"The most important thing is how she makes me feel, mom. She makes me feel loved and wanted. I haven't felt like that in a long time." Her face softened at my words. "I'm not going to let you even entertain the thought that we shouldn't be together, because I love her. I love her mom." A single tear rolled down my cheek as I really thought about that. "I love her." I whispered softly. 

"Don't cry, sweetie." she said as more tears started falling from my eyes. "Hey, it's alright." She used her thumbs to wipe my cheeks. 

"Maybe I'm really stupid for dating her." I admitted, shrugging my shoulders. "But there's no way in hell I'd ever be able to leave her." 

My mom cracked a smile at the conviction in my voice. "I believe you. Just be careful, please. I don't want to get a call one day and hear you've been arrested." 

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it in mine. "Don't worry mom. I know what I'm doing." I said. 

_At least I'm pretty sure I do._ I thought. 

//

*Ashlyn's POV*

 

"Where were you all night?" Gram asked me as soon as I walked through the door. 

"I stayed at Whitney's." I answered, walking to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. 

Gram followed me and sat at the kitchen table. "I heard you and Chris talking last night. You woke me up when you shouted at him." 

I felt bad hearing I woke her up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be loud, he just made me mad." I explained. 

Gram pursed her lips at me and I paused in my search of food to look at her. I waited patiently for her to say what was on her mind. 

"You and I both know Chris needs help." she said, looking at me intently. I nodded. "I heard what you said before you left last night and I didn't like it. He needs us to help him get clean, Ash. He can't do it alone." 

I leaned against the fridge. "Gram-" 

"No, you listen to me, young lady." she frowned and I immediately shut my mouth. "Your brother is lost in drugs right now, and you and I both know you are the only person who is stubborn enough to get through to him. You can get through his thick skull with your thicker one, so what I want you to do is this: I want you to go out and find him. I don't care how long it takes, I don't care if you miss school looking for him, I just need you to find him."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "He could be anywhere Gram. How do you expect me to find him? Do you want me to look in every nook and cranny this state has?" 

"If that's what is takes to find him, yes." she stated. 

I threw my hands in the air, shaking my head. I couldn't believe what she was saying. 

"Do you want him to die?" Gram asked me, coming over to stand right in front of me. 

"No, of course not." I said, shaking my head. "I would never want that." 

"Okay. Then get your ass in your car and go look for him." she said. "Right now, young lady." 

I watched her as she walked upstairs, sighing to myself. I knew I couldn't disobey her, especially since Chris's life was on the line. I grabbed my keys and a bag of mini muffins and started toward the front door. I dialed Whitney's number. 

"Hey," I said when she picked up. "I need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this, but I had to focus on school work for awhile to get caught up. Honors and AP classes don't wait up for you when you miss, sadly. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this update. Maybe if I get some nice comments I'll be kind and update again on Wednesday... (Tomorrow's gameday so I'll be busy.) 
> 
> Enjoy :)

*Ali's POV*

 

After a long talk with my mom and brother later in the day, where a lot of phrases like "I'm sorry" and "I love you" and "I'll change" were said, and tears were shed, I decided to go home. My mom assured me she would stay with Kyle and help him get settled and into rehab. I gave them both big hugs and then I was on my way. 

As I drove down the highway I hit the Bluetooth button on my steering wheel. "Call Ashlyn." I said. 

My car answered. "Calling Ashlyn, cat heart eyes emoji, flame emoji, flame emoji, shark emoji."

I chuckled to myself as the dial tone filled my car. Every person in my contacts had distinct emojis next to their name, and I was proud of them. Bluetooth made it sound funny. 

Heavy breathing filled my car as soon as Ashlyn answered, and my brow furrowed. 

"Hi Alex. What's up?" Ashlyn huffed out. 

"Um," I started. "I think the better question is what's up with you?" 

Ashlyn took in a deep breath. "Oh, you know. Just chasing my brother. Same old, same old." 

_What?_ I thought to myself.  _I had to have heard her wrong._

"Wait, did you just say you're _chasing_  your brother?" I asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah." Ashlyn said. "I'm almost to him. Jesus." She huffed as she took in more air. "Wish I was a field player instead of a goalkeeper right now. I hate running." 

I chuckled. "Defenders are the best. Well, I better let you go so you can focus on catching Chris. Call me if you get the chance." I had to stop myself from saying the three words I really wanted to tell her. It was too soon for that. 

"Okay, babe. Bye." she said quickly and hung up. 

I sighed as I ended the call. I hadn't met Ashlyn's brother, but I knew how much she loved him, so I hoped he would turn his life around like Kyle had promised me. And I hoped Ashlyn would be able to handle it if he didn't.

//

*Ashlyn's POV*

 

"Chris! Christopher Ryan!" I yelled out as I ran down the street. My lungs were burning and my legs felt like jello, but I'd be damned if I didn't catch him after I'd found him. 

Whitney and I had split up to search for him earlier in the day. After going to the houses of his friends from high school to see if they had seen him, I started driving around. I had major doubts that he was still even in town, and after talking to Gram I was starting to feel bad for leaving him. After a few hours of driving and looking with no luck I decided to get something to eat because I was starving. 

I had just pulled into the Burger King parking lot when I saw him. He was standing with a guy I recognized from high school, and as soon as I saw a little baggie filled with white powder exchanged between them I was seeing red. I was hoping finding and convincing him to come home would be easy, but after seeing him being dealt drugs, I was livid and ready to kick his ass. 

To say Chris wasn't happy to see me was an understatement. The second he heard my voice from across the parking lot he glared at me and took off. I didn't hesitate to go after him. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I used my anger at him to push myself faster and faster. I wasn't going to let him get away from me. I'd run after him all the way to Alaska if I needed to. 

"Chris, fucking stop!" I screamed. He was only a few feet away from me now. 

"Leave me alone." he panted, working hard to keep running. 

We both ran a few more yards, and then he tripped over some uneven sidewalk, his steps faltering. I took the opportunity to pounce on him, using all of my strength to hit him in the back and send him sprawling toward the pavement. A loud groan left his mouth as he landed and I worked on grabbing his arms and pinning his arms above his head. 

"Don't fight me Chris." I said, then before I could react, his fist was connecting with my cheek. My head throbbed as I fell back, my vision getting spotty.  _Don't black out, Ash._ I told myself. _I_ _f you do he'll get away._

I shook my head a few times and my vision slowly cleared up. Chris was standing over my with a wild look in his eyes. For the first time in my life, I was scared of him. In a knee jerk reaction - literally - I brought my knee up and smashed my foot into his crotch. Pain took over his crazed eyes and he fell onto his ass with a weird high pitched sound leaving his lips. 

"You bitch." he snarled out when he could breath properly. 

"Serves you right, asshole." I said gruffly. The cheek that he had punched was throbbing and my eye was swelling up already. "You have me a black eye, so I kicked you in the dick. You brought it on yourself." 

"I thought you didn't want to see me until I got clean?" he said, sitting up slightly. 

"Gram didn't like that very much so she sent me to look for you. I'm honestly not surprised I found you in the middle of a drug deal." 

"Shut up." he groaned. "So what, I wanted to get high. Heroine makes me feel like I'm somebody. Like I'm not the screw up child." 

"Chris, you're not a screw up." 

"Says the never gets in trouble, does good in school, doesn't do drugs, doesn't do shit they shouldn't golden child." 

_He'd take that last part back if he knew who I was dating,_ I thought. 

"You're not a screw up." I repeated. "Chris, you need help. Come home and we'll help you, okay? Gram hates to see you like this."

"And what about you?" he asked, his face wary. 

I sighed, tears starting to roll down my cheeks. "I want my Bubba back." 

I saw the nickname register in his face, and I could've swore I saw his eyes shining with tears. He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he stared at the ground so intently I thought it would burst into flames at any moment. 

"Please, Bubba. Come home." My voice cracked and I had to work hard to get the next sentence out. "I miss you." 

For only the second time in seventeen years I saw my big brother start to cry. He reached up with shaky hands to wipe his tears away and spoke in a voice so soft I could barely hear him. 

"Okay. I'll come home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
